


The Third Triple Date

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Work, M/M, happy birthday Burgs!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Louisa, Z and Jack all go on another triple date with their respective partners.Written for Burgie's birthday. Happy birthday, Burgs!





	The Third Triple Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Louisa's phone pinged with a message. She picked it up and smiled; it was from Z.

Z: _Sup loser, wanna go on another triple date?_  
Louisa: _Sure, name a time and place_  
Z: _Maybe the Firgrove mountains? Nice picnic spots up there, and plenty of animals to keep you and Jick happy_  
Louisa: _Sounds like a plan. Saturday at noon?_  
Z: _Sweet, it's a date_  
Louisa: _Literally_

With a small chuckle to herself, Louisa put down her phone and went to tell Lisa about their plans.

* * *

 

Jack was much less impressed when Z came over to the wagon to tell him.

'Ugh, really?' he groused, 'I was planning to sleep in until noon.'

'Wow, what an arsehole you are,' Z said, crossing her arms, 'guess we'll just have to ditch you up in the mountains and leave you there to suffer.'

Jack snorted. 'You know I'm kidding, you dunce,' he said, 'course I'll be there.'

'You better be,' his friend said, pointing an accusatory finger at him, 'otherwise I'll come over here and punch you in the neck.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

Ydris looked up from his bookwork. 'I think it'll be nice to see Louisa and Lisa again, it was quite enjoyable the last time that we went to Firfall,' he said.

'SSSHHHH!' Z and Jack almost screeched at him, ' _the overlords can't know!_ '

The wizard raised a brow and flinched at the pair of them yelling at him. 'Okay, I'll go back to my books,' he said.

'Pfft, fucking nerd,' Z scoffed.

'Says you, you fucking weeaboo,' Jack retorted.

Z punched him lightly on the shoulder. 'Shut your fucking mouth,' she laughed.

'Go on, fuck off and let me catch up on sleep before Saturday,' Jack said, shooing his friend away.

* * *

 

Saturday rolled around and Louisa was up and ready that morning before the sun had even peeked out over the horizon. They were going to meet at Doyle's Abbey and hack all the way to the mountains near where Mrs Morse held her race. Louisa was bringing baked goods for everyone to gorge themselves on, while Ydris and Jack had made sandwiches and included an assortment of pre-made snacks that the wizard had shoplifted. Z and Justin were bringing a picnic blanket because it was getting colder on Jorvik and Z didn't want to see her fourth father die of pneumonia on the windy mountains after he had decided to use his coat as a blanket.

Louisa was just packing away the last of the shortbread and brownies, when she heard Lisa get up and come into the kitchen. 'You're baking already?' she asked, groggily, splashing water on her face from the sink.

'It's our triple date, don't you remember?' Louisa said, as she sealed the container that held all the baked goods inside.

'Oh, shit, yeah,' Lisa mumbled, as she looked at the clock. It was half ten. When Louisa next looked up, Lisa had run into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 

Jack, Ydris, Z and Justin were all sitting on their respective horses outside the gates of Doyle's Abbey.

'So, tell me again how a little pony manages to carry you around?' Z asked Ydris.

'Maxine is very strong, and very resilient,' Ydris said, patting the pony's neck affectionately.

'But _your feet are nearly on the ground, what the fuck Ydris?_ ' Z said, her eye twitching with the stress as she tried to wrap her head around it.

The wizard shrugged. 'Call it magic,' he said with a small chuckle.

Just before Z was about to flip her horse, Louisa and Lisa came trotting up on their own horses.

'Ah, good timing,' Jack said to them, 'I think Z is gonna have an aneurysm.'

Lisa tilted her head. 'What over?' she asked.

'Don't ask,' Justin said.

'Shall we go?' Louisa chuckled.

Everyone agreed and off they went. Z was still trying to compute Ydris.

* * *

 

The ride up to the mountain top was very peaceful, with quiet conversations going on between the pairs of friends. Jack and Justin were in a deep discussion about Lion King, both sharing a deep love for the film, and Jack was trying to argue why Scar was his favourite character - his horse was getting rather irritated with his name constantly being mentioned without meaning relating to him. Lisa was talking with Ydris, trying to work out why he refused to pledge his allegiance to either side.

'Your magic would be so useful in confrontation,' she said.

The wizard bristled a little. 'The Druids and I... are not bosom buddies, shall we say? Circumstances between us were not favourable, and I am grateful that it was away from public eye, for that is not a story that I would like everyone to know,' he said.

The healer looked awkward. 'I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked,' she said, 'but... keep it in mind? Maybe help from the sidelines.'

Ydris grunted. 'Maybe.'

Louisa and Z were talking about books. Z had asked Louisa what the most interesting book that she had ever read was. Louisa had stated a title but Z couldn't place it in her mind.

'There were dragons and elves, they were fighting for control of the land against the dwarves, who were exploiting the soil for mining, it was harming the environment because of the constant digging on such a large scale. There were epic battle scenes, and a forbidden romance between a dwarf and elf, although it was only referenced to and wasn't shoved into the reader's face every time the page was turned, which I really liked. There may or may not have been some good sex scenes too,' she laughed nervously.

Z grinned. She loved hearing her friends talking about their interests. Jack with his dogs; Louisa with her books; Justin with his horses; Lisa with her magic, and Ydris with his circus performances. Hearing about all of it made her so damn happy, and she loved her friends so much, and... and...

'Z... why are you crying?' Louisa said suddenly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone else turned around and looked at her with concern - Ydris especially, already shifting into Overprotective Dad Mode.

'I just... I love all my friends _so much_ ,' Z wailed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Jack smiled. 'And we love you too, Z,' he said.

Ydris backed up Maxine to stand next to Phantom. He reached up a little and wrapped an arm around her. 'Come on, don't cry,' he said, ruffling her hair.

Z pushed him away, laughing. 'Get off, Dad, I'm fine,' she said.

Once they had made sure that Z truly was okay, they continued on towards their desired picnic spot, a rocky overhang looking out at the land below. Jack immediately dismounted and went to look over the edge, sitting down and dangling his legs over the side. Ydris quickly dismounted his own horse and went over to his fiancée and put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. 'Could you just come a little further away?' he asked.

'Ydris, I'm fine,' Jack said, looking up at the magician with a fond smile, 'the mountain is sturdy.'

The wizard sighed and nodded reluctantly. He sat down near his boyfriend, but not too near to interrupt the magnetic force that would bring the animals to his side.

Louisa and Z were setting out the picnic.

'Oh, here, Louisa,' Ydris said, an apple crumble in a tin suddenly on his lap.

Louisa looked up. 'What's this for?' she asked.

Jack turned around and grinned. 'Happy birthday, dude,' he said, 'me and Ydris made this as a thank you for the other week when you dragged my sorry arse out of the wagon, and then I remembered it was your birthday today. So, consider it your birthday cake.'

Louisa grinned. 'Aw, thank you guys, you really didn't have to do that,' she said, taking the tin of crumble as it was offered to her. She put it down on the blanket and wrapped her arms around Ydris, a hug that was readily returned by the touched magician. When she let go, Louisa went over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him too. 'Seriously, I'm touched that you guys would do that for me.'

'Of course we did,' Jack said, 'what sort of friends would we be if we didn't?'

There was a sniffle from behind them.

'Z, I swear to God, are you crying again?' Jack said.

'Shut the _fuck up, Jack_ ,' Z sniffled.


End file.
